Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), e-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
According to the related art, a plurality of devices may be synchronized. For example, the plurality electronic devices may be synchronized so as to provide synchronized notifications. If a plurality of electronic devices are synchronized to provide synchronized notifications, then a notification will be contemporaneously displayed on the plurality of electronic devices (e.g., the plurality of electronic devices will display the notifications at substantially the same time). As an example, a mobile terminal may be synchronized with another mobile terminal, a television, and/or the like. The mobile terminal may receive a message (e.g., an e-mail, an SMS message, and/or the like), and based on receipt of the message, the mobile terminal may generate a notification and provide the notification to the user of the mobile terminal. In addition, electronic devices with which the mobile terminal is synchronized may contemporaneously provide the notification to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus, method, and system for providing improved notifications across synchronized electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.